Foxtrot in the Flowers
by Peach the Hedgehog
Summary: Kiefer, Prince of the Nezzie Empire, sits in the Foxtrot Forest. As he waits, his thoughts wander to his partner, Princess Sabrina, and the times he spent with her. What an interesting girl she is... but why is she so important to him?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Princess Debut.

**AN: I was playing Princess Debut when this oneshot came to mind. With help from Awesome Rapidash, I figured out how to do it, so thanks! This story has spoilers.**

The sun's warm rays shining through the many branches of the Foxtrot Forest cast tall shadows across the forest floor. Several animals walked in the forest, doing their normal routines. As a little squirrel ran by, a lilac haired Prince sat with his back against a tree, waiting for his partner to arrive.

His partner Sabrina was quite the interesting girl. There was something about her that piqued the Prince's curiosity. When he first met her at the dinner party, he didn't really know what to say. He just stood in a corner of Waltz Castle.

"_Keith?"_ He could hear her voice briefly calling her by this name. It was quite puzzling since his name was Kiefer, but when he questioned her, she realized she was wrong. The look in her eyes had grown curious as she continued to gaze at him.

"_What are you doing standing in the corner? Why don't you come out so we can chat?"_

"_Why do you want to talk?"_ Kiefer had asked, not sure what he should say. It wasn't often that he was approached at a party like that.

Princess Sabrina appeared to hesitate before she finally said, _"I'm looking for a dance partner. I don't have a partner for the ball yet. What about you?"_

Kiefer fell silent at the question for a moment before he replied, _"No."_

"_Aren't you lonely?" _the Princess questioned.

"_Not really,"_ was all the Prince said as he took his leave from her. Some people might have considered that a bit cold, but no one knew his true emotions at the time.

Time slowly passed and the Prince carefully pushed his glasses up his nose. Sabrina was late, but she had been late to their secret lessons for some time now. It was then he realized that the Princess had been on his mind a lot lately.

She seemed to know what to say him whenever he didn't understand something. When they met during the Flower Expo at the Tango Garden, he remembered staring at the flowers not understanding them much. When he asked her why she liked them, she said it was because they could open your heart. Such a comment confused the young Prince, and she explained that he was looking at it like it was a puzzle, and that he should enjoy it for what it is.

It was true. Kiefer did over think things more than he should. Even something as simple as a flower was able to confuse him. And while flowers were one thing, dancing was another matter entirely.

He never really enjoyed dancing much. Sure he would go by Practice Hall, but that was because he would be hassled if he didn't go once and a while. Dancing just never seemed to interest him.

Until one day he happened to go by the Dance Hall. When he did, he found Princess Sabrina, dancing by herself. Despite the fact that she didn't have a partner at the time, she was smiling happily.

Why was dance so enjoyable? Why was it that she always smiled whenever she danced? Even when she was alone, she still seemed to have a good time, but that just didn't seem possible somehow. When he approached her about it, he didn't expect her next move.

"_Come on, Kiefer! Dance with me!"_

The Prince of the Nezzie Empire ended up taking the girl up on her offer, particularly since she wouldn't seem to take no for an answer. But as he danced, he felt something stirring inside of him. Something he had never felt before. It was very difficult to describe. It was like something amazing, something wonderful, was happening inside of him.

The next day, he dropped by the Princess' room and brought her over to the forest for some more dancing. Kiefer got the same feeling he did that other time, and wanted to continue dancing. And he didn't want to dance with just any girl.

It had to be Princess Sabrina. He would refuse to dance with anyone else. If any other Princess came over now and asked for a dance, he would probably tell that girl that he already had a partner, and she was the only one that he would dance with.

Kiefer looked up from the book he was reading and closed it. The Princess would probably be coming any minute now. Even if she was late, he would treasure every moment he had with her.

But, why would he treasure these moments? Why was Sabrina so important to him? Something like this had never happened before. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with her, even after the Ball in Saint-Lyon was over. What was this feeling? He had read about it before, he was sure.

Reading something, however, is different than experiencing it. It doesn't prepare you for what will happen in your life. And Kiefer was slowly beginning to realize this fact. There was only one reason why Sabrina had become an important part in his life; it was because he had fallen in love with her.

Kiefer rose to his feet and slowly reached his hand into his pocket, removing a diamond ring from it. It was such a beautiful ring, and he intended to give it to Sabrina at the ball. That day was coming closer and closer with each passing moment, and he didn't want his time with her to end. He was going to ask her to come to the Nezzie Empire to meet his parents, and to show her around the many libraries and the museums they had there.

But as he stared at the ring, he couldn't help pondering. Would a question like this be too sudden? How would she react to this?

Well, he would have to find out the answer to this at another time. He stuffed the ring back into his pocket, and he smiled when he saw the girl approach. "You're late," Kiefer commented as usual, but he smiled as he said this.

Sabrina returned the smile and placed the Royal Tiara on her head, changing the common clothes she was wearing to a beautiful, pink Princess dress. Kiefer's smile was firmly in place as he grasped his Princess' hands and allowed himself to be absorbed in their dancing.


End file.
